


淡水有巴黎

by tnegnat



Category: Glove Puppetry RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnegnat/pseuds/tnegnat
Summary: 200X年，千禧富二代男子组合偶像与因病离职落魄布袋戏编剧的一小段犄角旮旯生活碎片，算不得AU也当然不是纪实文学，只是在历史里引入一小段变数然后添油加醋缝缝补补拆拆改改，OOC那是当然OOC，受不了可以当成同名OC或者点叉，不认识可以当原创OC瞎看，不要让正主看到就行，求求大家quq
Relationships: 三弦/黄立纲
Kudos: 5





	淡水有巴黎

**Author's Note:**

> cp弦纲，还有一些其他布袋戏编剧和相关人物出场，纯纯的直男同性爱，不要当真不要让正主看到！！  
> ao3不知道怎么搞首行缩进所以需要首行缩进的地方直接搞了引用全文缩进，姑且就是那个意思……

**淡水有巴黎**

BGM：迷魂计 – 183Club

“楔子。”

> ——我想我们之间任何中间的暧昧状态都是不稳定的。
> 
> 他面对着这封E-mail呆坐，无法拆解这个句子。
> 
> “收到三弦老师这封电邮我也很惊讶，”
> 
> “是的，我昨天在FB还有微博发帖，祝贺三弦老师的武侠小说影视化。”
> 
> “真的很好看啊，第一集我熬夜认真看了好几遍才写下那篇评论！”
> 
> “很值得庆祝的！他终于写了自己想写的故事，还被拍成电视欸，现在应该在杭州开庆功宴吧？”
> 
> “以后都在大陆发展？这是他的选择嘛，大陆机会也很多。毕竟台湾只有这么小，世界那么大。”
> 
> “影视化嘛，总要考虑一些其他的，而且是和大陆那边的大集团合作，不是我们这种小公司，不可能完全让编剧做主导的……”
> 
> “演员选得也还不错喔，哇哦，一箭如故那一场戏，我做演员的话也会很想演的！”
> 
> “三弦老师这次应该很开心吧，他好久没有写电视剧了，”
> 
> “资方好像很重视他。”
> 
> “写了武侠片，三弦两个字在片头里最显眼的位置，肯定很开心的，他一直梦想着这一天欸！”
> 
> “嗯，嗯，采访我也有看，要说的话，是胖了不少，”
> 
> “我们都是中年人了，要保重身体啦……”
> 
> “他一直有胃病的，”
> 
> “好久以前了，好久以前就有了，”
> 
> “绍男很少提起啦，十几年前，他还因为胃息肉做手术从罪恶坑短暂离职过一次……”
> 
> “我老是和人讲以前做歌手赛车手做偶像的事，当了老板之后再在外面提就会给他教训啦，好汉不提当年勇，后来也就讲得少了。”
> 
> 在已宣布解散的台湾男子偶像组合top 50中，第七七四十九名（好佳在不是垫底），叫做“纯纯男子汉”的，队长Steven[1]，队员黑仔、修楼仲，出过一张同名专辑，拿了些小奖，演过一部电视剧，趁热上过综艺，访问过大陆和东南亚，并且，有着鲜为人知的，这样一页传奇——

“壹。”

> 又或者是，一些历史大事记边角的鸡零狗碎：101，西门町，捷运，远企中心，随便一些商圈和摩天大楼，幻灯片似的镜头一张张滑而过，我们就来到了今天故事发生的地点，全台唯一的国际化大都会，台北市。这里是以音乐剧和布袋戏为主题的纯爱偶像剧《戏梦巴黎》[2]的外景拍摄现场。一个极简的片场场景：人已经各自散去了，大家期待的许多细节都已消失无踪，地上仍有人工雨幕留下的水洼，倒在一摊水里的和蹲着一副抽烟姿势嚼口香糖的人，等待对方问自己：“你怎么还不走？”
> 
> “干！我想不明白！”躺着的人挺身大打喷嚏。
> 
> “那就对了，他们怕你想不明白，让我在这里看好你，别感冒发烧明天拍不了戏，顺便可以搭你的车回去虎尾。”
> 
> “要想不感冒就不要写暴雨里接吻的戏啊，还一直NG，”
> 
> “雨中接吻是你提出来的，你说下暴雨比较有氛围。”
> 
> “NG不是我喊的！”
> 
> 蹲着的人没有回应。
> 
> “我现在就打给导演说换个室内场景拍这场……”
> 
> “来不及了——而且导演很欣赏这个桥段哦？确实还不错，不敢想象竟然是你想出来的。”
> 
> “对哦，我的idea我怎么能不自己演好呢，还要演到最好，要达到刘德华的水准，让全台的观众都认可我是实力派演员，成败在此一举，不行，那我还要练习！”
> 
> “看我做什么？你那是什么表情啊，我在认真练习好不好！哦——你是王编生病之后黑仔介绍来帮忙的那个小三子，大名叫，照南对吧？”
> 
> “靠北，”这人总算气得站起来，“叫我笔名三弦就好，昭南是刚刚和你对戏的女主角的名字，意思是招男，女主角是家里幺女，伊老母重男轻女，一直想要个儿子，才起了这个名，人物设定好好背熟了，不是黑仔故意开我玩笑才这样叫。”
> 
> “喔喔，那三弦老师，你现在是编剧组嘛，来帮我讲讲戏好不好？”
> 
> “不好。”
> 
> “为什么不好？”
> 
> “和你讲过了啊我是在这里等你搭便车的不是留下来给你讲戏的。”
> 
> “讲完戏才有车搭！”
> 
> “那算了，我搭捷运。”
> 
> “捷运已经停了啊。”
> 
> “好，好，那你先起来，找个地方擦擦干再说。”
> 
> “擦干了就讲戏陪我练习？”讲着便扑扑地立起来甩干一身水珠。
> 
> “对，对，你离远一点甩——”

“贰。”

> 相信大家都难免好奇，为什么每一个故事里面，只要是一男一女出远门，常常都是旅店客满，客满到只剩一间房间，真正是每间旅店的生意都这么好[3]？先别怀疑，别急着骂编剧，现实生活中，也是存在刚刚好的：夜色浓，两个人，淋了雨，急寻酒店落脚，偏偏附近只有爱情旅馆还有房间，又偏偏只剩下一间情趣套房。在这个正巧落在编剧懒散恶趣味上的巧合里，刚刚不好——开房的两个人是两位顺性别直男。
> 
> “正刚好，这里还有充气娃娃你可以拿来练习，满意了吧？”讲这句话之前，他坐在床上许久了，粉红仔色的圆床，缎面，荷叶边，蕾丝床幔，心形抱枕上绣着“YES”，他嚼口香糖，抽屉里东西不少，套子就有三种，润滑剂，手铐，口枷，皮鞭，蜡烛，打火机——可以点烟了，或许下一个抽屉里就有烟，没滋没味，口香糖该吐了——偶尔也抬头看一眼透明淋浴间里男子偶像的肉体，不知道是哪个白痴设计的，水雾黏在玻璃上，根本也看不到什么，不如仰头看镜子里的自己。
> 
> “哈？要我和充气娃娃练习接吻，好恶心哦！”水雾里传出声音，“你这样是不尊重我这个专业演员欸？”
> 
> “是不尊重和你搭戏的女演员才对。再说你也算不得什么专业演员吧，不是歌手出道？”
> 
> “还是赛车手！”
> 
> “都一样啦，反正不会演戏就是了，我看你们公司为了捧你搞出这一部剧也挺不容易的，男主角形象为了贴合你，又是布袋戏名门世家小少爷，又是大歌星音乐剧演员，还是亚洲第一个F1赛车手，女主角就得对应成想当明星的野台戏班的女儿，人家倒是真的演员来着，只是没演过布袋戏。”
> 
> “不是啦，布袋戏是我老爸和云林县政府投资时，要求宣传布袋戏文化才加的啦，我只有和制片讲要赛车手的，而且不是捧我啊，是为了捧我们团才对，我们三人可是好兄弟，同进退的！”
> 
> “黑仔昨天还给我抱怨演戏太累想要休假了，修楼仲刚刚你拍戏时在厕所问导演要不要干脆把他的男二号改成男主角，反正现在拍好的部分观众还看不出来女主角到底喜欢谁。”
> 
> “你不是黑仔的兄弟？怎么和那个烧肉粽一起去尿尿？”
> 
> “还不是因为你和女主角的热吻镜头一直NG，人家女生陶醉得快要跌倒，你一个男生亲嘴不主动还睁眼傻看着，大家看了都尿急。”
> 
> “可是，就是，大家都讲，没结婚随便和女人亲嘴会带衰啊——亲之前她还一脸讨厌我的样子欸，”
> 
> “你要投入角色好不好，虽然这个角色是为你量身设计，但演戏的时候也不要总想着自己是黄立纲，你是男主角麦克，对面是女主角昭南，刚刚在她和你的好麻吉路易斯的婚礼上，你们俩爆发争执打断了婚礼，从婚礼现场一路跑出来，边跑边数落对方，却也逐渐意识到自己生气的原因是太在乎对方，天上忽然落雨，你俩共披一件大衣，紧靠着彼此，然后你看着昭南淋湿的面庞上似是流着泪，忍不住亲了上去——你亲不动所以导演改成对方主动了。这时候你恍然大悟自己最爱的人还是昭南，而她也深爱着你，她对路易斯只是感激并没有动情，然后就可以忘情地亲吻对方了，很重要的是虽然改成女主角先亲，但也一定要从她主动过渡到你主动，把对方紧紧抱在怀里，这样才能说明你深爱她想要她，如果你一直一脸抗拒地被亲，是没有办法满足女性观众的需求的。”
> 
> “对啊，我有投入角色啊，就是因为投入角色，我才觉得不行，”浴室玻璃上，人脸贴了过来，“路易斯是谁，我的好麻吉欸，因为我的原因让他的婚礼上出状况已经很过分了，怎么能再这样对他的妻子呢，对啊，他们刚刚已经结婚了，在天主面前发誓了啊，这样做昭南也会遭报应的。”
> 
> “你头壳是木头做的吗，就算没有谈过恋爱也不至于这么笨吧，你们都无视旁人从婚礼现场跑出来了，当时你心里想的就应该只有昭南一个人，不要再想什么好麻吉了，这一场是剧情的高潮也是你们情感的高潮，就是要让观众感受到你们的爱已经侵占了理智，感情浓烈到意识不到其他人的存在也忘记了刚刚举行过婚礼，你们的眼中只有彼此，只想拥抱亲吻自己心爱的人，这样才能让渴望一心一意的浪漫爱情的观众买单。再说后面的剧本你不是也有看，路易斯心里一直明白你们之间的感情，早就做好放手的准备了，也原谅你们一个人去巴黎发展了。”
> 
> “不要乱骂好不好，现在和公司签了协议没有女友不代表没谈过恋爱啊，我也憋得很难受的，不然你来试试？”
> 
> “干，我哪像你有色相可以卖——而且，我不是骂你处男，我是在骂你一个演员不好好看剧本吃透剧本。”
> 
> 浴室里沉默了一会儿，水声也停了，隔着两个人的玻璃门上，水雾被宽厚的手掌擦去，“嗞嗞”，潮湿又红润的脸，“嗞嗞”，和胸膛，清楚地现身了，他看着床上的人，又低下头。
> 
> “可能我这方面就是比较笨吧……所以找三弦老师来给我讲戏啊。”
> 
> “我刚讲完。”
> 
> “啊？”
> 
> “听明白没有？”
> 
> “嗯，我明白了，您刚刚一直讲剧本，问题就出在剧本上。”
> 
> “然后呢？”
> 
> “这剧本写得有问题啊！啊我不是骂你啦，我知道你其实只参与写了女主角被变态追求的部分，我是说这部分，从我在婚礼上因为舞台事故差点从高台上掉下去被昭南救了却挨她骂这一段开始，就都很莫名其妙啊，莫名其妙被骂，骂着骂着竟然又莫名其妙和好了还纠缠在一起忘记了婚礼的事，况且都到最后几集了，居然不是我主动向她道歉解开误会而是因为意外才和好，不是很怪吗，这剧本里的意外也太多了，男主角飙车出事故掉到女主角家的村子里，连线粉丝拨错号又拨到女主角家，女主角和男二号住店就只有爱情旅馆有一间房，男女主角又因为舞台事故才和好，到底我们是真心相爱还是这一系列的意外把我们推到一起了啊？”
> 
> “你这么说也有点道理啦，我也不喜欢这样刻意的狗血剧情，要是我主笔就不会这样写，虽然它的主题是‘命中注定的爱情’，就是要有一点超自然和巧合的成分……”
> 
> “对嘛，我看不如改成我在婚礼前思前想后，认清了自己对昭南的感情，就是非她不可，即使和好兄弟翻脸也要和她在一起，所以婚礼当天去抢婚，和路易斯来一场生死决战把昭南带走，之后再把兄弟追回来下跪请求他原谅好了，还可以加一段帅气的武打戏，”他走出浴室，准备吹头发，床上的人见了便背过身去，玩弄手里的打火机，“正好，三弦老师你在，你现在就把剧本改出来怎么样！”
> 
> “靠北！我同意你了吗？再说现在是下班时间。”
> 
> “啊？你大声一点？”吹风机嗡嗡轰鸣。
> 
> “干，真正白目，先把头发吹干再和你讲。”反正现在也听不到。
> 
> “吹好了吗？”没有回应，“好了是吧，那我和你讲，别瞎想了，现在改剧本，之前婚礼那场就要重拍，还有两周这一集就要上了，根本来不及，后面还有最终回的大场面要拍呢，你还是想想办法适应剧本进入角色吧，虽然狗血了点，剧情也没有什么致命的硬伤，没必要现在修改。”
> 
> “喔，你不提最终回我还没想起来，提起这个就气，最终回不是三年后我和昭南一起筹划的布袋音乐剧到巴黎大剧院演出，遇到了路易斯和他的新女友吗，我之前超期待去巴黎拍戏的欸，结果你知道吗，他们说去法国太麻烦，收视率不佳经费不足，这一段只拍内景，从巴黎大剧院改成巴黎某剧院，外景用罐头素材凑合意思一下就好——”
> 
> “哦，我知道啊，经费和档期摆在那里，用脚想也不可能去巴黎拍戏了，要拍也是一开始就先去拍好啊……”
> 
> “可是你知道那个巴黎大剧院的内景在哪里拍吗？”
> 
> “哪里？淡水？”手里的打火机忽然打着了火，灵感忽现。
> 
> “欸？为什么！你怎么猜的！”
> 
> “淡水过去就是八里嘛。”
> 
> 沉寂了片刻，身后忽然爆发出笑声，那人身体笑得发抖，不自主地倒了过来。
> 
> “我都不知道你很会讲冷笑话欸，三弦老师。”
> 
> “干嘛啦，不要挨这么近，你还没穿衣服！”
> 
> “所以真的是淡水那个八里啊，导演也挺会想。”笑声还没停下，常上健身房的宽阔胸膛还贴了过来。
> 
> “不是不是，是在宜兰传艺啦，还不如真的去八里！”
> 
> “哦。反正现在改剧本是不可能了，即使可以，编剧组也会记恨你的。”
> 
> “啊？你看起来不像记恨我的样子啊？”
> 
> “我有不是编剧组的正式成员，不过我确实记恨你。”想要一把推开倒在肩上的人。
> 
> “我不信，你记恨我什么？”
> 
> “记恨你说了这么多废话还不赶快想想该怎么演好吻戏，行吧？”
> 
> “好，那现在就开始练习！”像是得到了激励，他猛地起身。
> 
> 忽然间，两人就变成了对坐，鼻尖快要碰到鼻尖，在粉色的纱幔里，缎面的圆床上，映照一切的镜中。

“叁。”

> 偶像剧总是重复：企业小开和贫家女，失忆，车祸，绑架，电梯事故，假结婚，真卖身，误打误撞的亲嘴，旅店恰巧只剩一间房，绯闻满天股价狂跌公司易主，给你一百万离开我儿子，和男主角郎才女貌的富家小姐，为爱答应黑道大哥的豪赌，没有一个人有完整的家庭，女主角家里欠赌债，男主角家族有陈年密辛，阔别已久的重逢，擦肩而过的镜头，算命的都很灵验，卖不尽的色情擦边球。
> 
> “昭南，我，我也是情不自禁就……”深情的对视将两人之间的距离越拉越紧，随后，汹涌的拥抱将抱枕一下子扑到床上。
> 
> 武侠故事也会重复：骨骼清奇的草根天才和用刻苦弥补天分的名门子弟，世仇，秘籍，阴谋，宝剑，偶遇奇人，掉崖不死定律，走火入魔，高手传功，舍生取义，被迫住进妓院，撕开衣服上药，与高手立下生死状，挑断手脚筋废去武功，没有一个家庭是完满的，与兄弟割席分道扬镳，与血亲三十年后相认，主角身世之谜，合法的血腥场面，算命的算国运也很灵验，新仇旧怨，开不尽的主角光环。
> 
> “噗嗤，”笑声短促尖锐，很快意识到了它的不合时宜。
> 
> “笑什么啦！”尴尬让人一下子放开了手。
> 
> “你这个深情得也太用力了，好做作好假。”
> 
> “你刚刚才还说这样好啊？”
> 
> 社会新闻循环往复：政治丑闻，明星绯闻，车祸，绑架，选举，演讲，污染事故，拐卖儿童，党魁逢场作戏，立法院打作一团，民生项目吃回扣，市井奇人背后是诈骗团伙，股市不景气散户怎么办，黑道大哥纵横十余年终被捕，黑道杀手再次越狱，工薪族还不上贷款全家开瓦斯自杀，抑郁作家跳楼未遂，模范幸福家庭采访，寺庙举办文化祭活动香火不绝，罢工的诉求未能得到回应，昨天的新闻已经不是新闻，广告，宣传，和广告。
> 
> “太过了啦！虽然偶像剧就需要这样做作一点啦，现代社会哪有那么多爱恨那么浓烈的感情，又不是布袋戏，为了上电视赚眼泪，就得硬拗出来，变成一种喜剧化的东西，偶像剧的标准就是这样，”
> 
> 你的生活万劫不复：上班，吃饭，睡觉。
> 
> “其实我也不明白，为什么人们都已经在日复一日地忍受重复了，还要打开电视看这几个做作桥段翻来覆去地演，明明都知道接下来会发生什么，布袋戏也是，偶像剧也是，偶像剧又不一定要按照已有的偶像剧框架来啊，变换一种模式说不定效果会更好。”
> 
> “是啦，可是三弦老师下个月术后恢复期结束了就要回去写布袋戏了吧？虽然赌气跟老爸说要自己出来闯荡，布袋戏太土了想做些时髦的东西，可是比起这种爱情片，我还是更想演动作片武侠片什么的啊，这方面我很在行的，之前还在老爸那里帮过忙嘛，但是经纪人说我要拍符合偶像定位的片。”
> 
> “喔，不想拍爱情片，那你是不相信爱情咯？”他们什么时候相熟到可以随便开玩笑了呢？
> 
> “没有！这绝对没有！我只是还在等待爱情！但是纯爱偶像剧演了十几集，天天听导演编剧念，就觉得电视上演的这种一点也不浪漫了，小打小闹的，感情危机就是情侣吵架闹闹矛盾，车祸什么的也安排得很故意，还是要有生离死别国仇家恨才更有感觉吧——那三弦老师呢，好像从来没听你讲过相信爱情之类的话欸，明明最近一直在纯爱剧剧组。”
> 
> “你白痴啊，相信爱情这种话天天挂在嘴上才显得很虚伪做作实际上对爱情不屑一顾好吧，”说着说着便笑了，“你猜我相不相信啊，好多人都说我不相信。”
> 
> “不过黑仔说我信，给你参考一下，”
> 
> “信！”
> 
> “这么爽快，还抢答哦，黑仔的话你也信？”
> 
> “我不是信他，我和他又不熟……”
> 
> “那是信谁？”
> 
> “我有自信！”
> 
> “干，真正白痴。”
> 
> “好啦好啦，既然你这么相信爱情，就快点找到爱的感觉来演好吻戏。比如，你之前不是有过女朋友，实在不行，就把对面的昭南想象成她啊，想象你们还热恋时的感觉，然后亲上去，主动点，自然而然地用吻把她压在你身下。”
> 
> “那，我试试哦？
> 
> “昭南，我，我也是情不自……不行啦看着你的脸哪里想象得出嘛！”
> 
> “靠，还这么臭屁，”说着转头去电视柜底下翻出几张碟片和几本杂志，“那看这个总行了吧，或者你还要看录影带才行？”
> 
> “喔，三弦老师对爱情旅馆很懂行㖏。”
> 
> “屁嘞，你就不懂吗？有脑子的人进来都知道自取所需好吧，别废话，快看，有感觉了再试试。”
> 
> “等一下，我在翻啦，啊这个比较像啊，等我再看看……”
> 
> 色情录影带则是重复之集大成者，重复的设定，重复的情节，重复的动作里面可以分出重复的分解动作，其结构是具有自相似性的分形结构。
> 
> “好了吗？Action！”
> 
> “我，我也是情不自禁就……”
> 
> “名字，念对方的名字！”
> 
> “我也是情不自禁，蝶蝶……”
> 
> “卡！念错了啦，昭南，念十遍，ㄓㄠ，昭——ㄋㄢˊ，南——，昭南，林昭南——”干，念起来还有些羞耻。
> 
> “好啦好啦，再来一遍就是了。”
> 
> “啊对，记得讲国语，听到了吗，讲国语。”
> 
> “图片我已经给你举到面前了啊，来，Action！”
> 
> “昭南，我只是情不自禁就……啊不行咧！抱枕抱着还好，亲上去就很出戏啊。”
> 
> “你这个人怎么这么麻烦……算了，你用手指，用大拇指模拟对方的舌头，这样总行了吧？”
> 
> “我的手还要用来拥抱啊。”
> 
> “我的手指，行吗？”一手拿着画册，一手握拳伸出拇指摆在面前，大概是世上最滑稽的姿态了。
> 
> “行。”
> 
> “Action！”
> 
> “我，我也是情不自禁就……”为上电视锻炼得精壮的身体猛扑上来，打了个措手不及，深情的样子难得把握得火候得当，让人不忍心喊卡提醒他又忘记念名字，“对不起，绍……昭南……”
> 
> 舌头和拇指各有各的笨拙，磕绊在一起，对方的鼻头很大，已经刮到了自己，脸庞的温度振荡着空气，距离一个忘我的舌吻只差一颗拳头的距离：足够让一般健康男人勃起了。
> 
> “好了好了就到这里，”有些艰涩地抽出手指，“找到感觉了吗？就是这种感觉，记住了。”说着，他转过身开始解皮带。
> 
> “欸？你怎么……噗！”
> 
> “笑屁，有生理反应就要解决啊，正好在爱情旅馆，还真方便。”
> 
> “哦……这么说我们今天沦落到这里也是一种幸运了？”
> 
> “你说是就是吧，而且，我刚刚看到了，你也别笑话别人了——”背后的人刚刚早就顶到自己了。
> 
> “在爱情旅馆只能打手枪，也够倒霉的了……怎么有这么刚好的事，一下不幸一下幸运实际上又很倒霉的。”紧随其后地解开皮带裤链，毫无顾忌，反正窗帘早就拉上了，两个男人一起打手枪又没什么，也许还能算是一种增进友谊的方式吧，过了今晚，两个人就是好麻吉了！
> 
> “电视剧都没这么刚好……”
> 
> “你干脆下次写进剧本？”
> 
> “那是什么烂剧啊，要写我就写，男女主角在镇上打听哪里可以住店，男主角被一个神秘人带走说悄悄话，对他讲，出十两银，他保证今天全镇只有一间客栈有房，只有一间上房，而且房里道具齐全！”
> 
> “还可以这样！那这个神秘人是谁，黑仔吗？”
> 
> “你这时候可不可以不要提他，正爽着呢忽然提起他来。”
> 
> “喔，那你还要这个吗？”两人各自闷哼了一会儿后，他神不知鬼不觉地，一手提枪，一手拿了画册转到对方面前来了。
> 
> “免了免了……我说，你把刚刚的感觉记住了哦，明天好好演，不行把这个画册带上，说不定这次收视率救回来了你红了，以后还能接到你想演的武侠片。”
> 
> “哇，三弦老师觉得我适合演武侠片吗！我的合约明年就要到期了，如果这一部反响不好，公司那边就不会续约了，我也有答应老爸，如果这次不行，明年就去霹雳，也是我大哥的片场那边帮忙，不再做演员了……所以这一次我一定可以的！”
> 
> “我没有这么说，不要总是曲解我的话。”
> 
> “而且黄大说得对，你来霹雳片场历练一下也好，你对武戏还是挺有想法的，”此时他已经发泄完了，长舒一口气躺下，舒服。
> 
> “怎么一下鼓励又一下这么唱衰我啊，安怎，爽完了就落跑？”
> 
> “干，真正不想和你讲话。这是观察所得：这个戏也拍了半年了，我在这里也有两周多，我看你拍得最开心的时候，还是在拍布袋戏的部分，你的热情在哪里，就显而易见了。也许你现在觉得布袋戏太台太土，那是因为你发自内心这么觉得，还是这个向往移民美国，崇尚好莱坞大片，以讲外语为时尚的环境让你这么觉得？或者你身边的朋友这么觉得所以你也这么觉得？其实我们都清楚，布袋戏，武侠小说，才是从小看到大，扎根在你我心里的东西。”
> 
> 对话停滞了一会儿，因为有人还在沉迷打手枪。
> 
> “三，三弦老师，”
> 
> “啊？别在这种时候用这种语气喘着粗气喊我，还故意加个老师。”
> 
> “我不是，不是故意的，我是想，想说，”
> 
> “说什么？”
> 
> “三弦……”大喘气，“你真好。”
> 
> “我不好，我帮了你，想道谢就说谢谢，没必要夸我是好人——我也不是好人。”
> 
> “你真好——”
> 
> “干，还能不能说点别的！”
> 
> “那，你看过，《火影忍者》吗？”
> 
> “哈？”
> 
> “主角是鸣人，和佐助那个，”
> 
> “知道，不用给我讲剧情。”
> 
> “三弦……”
> 
> “嗯？”
> 
> “没有老师，”
> 
> “没有。”
> 
> “三弦……你愿意做我的佐助吗！”
> 
> “黄立纲。”斩钉截铁。
> 
> “啊？”意犹未尽。
> 
> “你说着这种傻逼台词射精的样子白痴到我想现在就打电话给你老爸让他把你回炉重造。”
> 
> “那你答应我吗，答应和我一起纵横江湖快意恩仇，”
> 
> “你如果去了霹雳，我也在霹雳编剧组，我们就是同事了，就是这样，ok？”
> 
> “O——K！！”
> 
> 这破天荒的一声响后，两人并排躺在粉红圆床上，躺了好一会。
> 
> “帮我一下？”
> 
> “帮你什么啊？我帮你还不够吗，刚刚帮你练习吻戏，又答应了以后帮你，我告诉你黄立纲，人不能贪得无厌。”
> 
> “我好像，又有反应了。”
> 
> “有反应也不要顶我啊，往我身上蹭什么！”
> 
> “帮我拿下润滑剂啦，在你那边……”
> 
> “你喝酒了？”
> 
> “没有啊。”
> 
> “干嘛一副醉昏头的样子贴过来，”打扰人抽事后烟。
> 
> “你哪里来的烟！不是说戒烟了身上一根烟都没有吗！”
> 
> “捡的。”
> 
> “捡的？”
> 
> “刚捡的，就在枕头底下，没有一根——就半根！床单上还有个烟烧穿的洞。”
> 
> “呕，你好恶心，这种地方捡到人家抽过的半支烟也拿来抽啊，小心得传染病！”
> 
> “要你管。”
> 
> “至少等到术后恢复期过了再抽吧。”
> 
> “烟在眼前了还能不抽？”
> 
> “那我就先为你暂时保管着这半支。”一把抢过，几乎只剩一个烟头了。
> 
> “保管好啊，二十年后没有了你赔我一条。”
> 
> “十条我也赔！喂，你刚刚是不是要我说谢谢你？”
> 
> “是啊，你说啊，加上这次的一起，喏，润滑剂，”脸不自主地靠近对方以示威胁，“体力很好嘛，撸起来没完没了的，不腻烦啊？”
> 
> 没完没了的肥皂剧，没完没了的恩怨情仇，没完没了的桥段排列组合，没完没了的活塞运动，观众什么时候会厌烦呢？
> 
> “你厌烦了吗？”
> 
> “有点……但也还好。”心里的故事还是得写出来，“喔，想玩点新花样吗，我帮你看看，这里道具还挺多的。”
> 
> “谢谢你，绍男，谢谢，”鼻子碰上鼻子，磨磨蹭蹭地错开，“你教我的，我都记住了。”
> 
> “那我现在再教你，结婚之前亲女人不一定会带衰，但亲男人一定衰！”
> 
> “爽过了吗？”良久之后。
> 
> “爽过了。”
> 
> “厌烦了吧。”
> 
> “有点……但也……”

“厌烦了就结束吧，晓剧场自制四幕话剧《淡水与巴黎》，到这里就要和大家真正说再见了，如果你喜欢，请继续支持晓剧场今后的作品，如果你也感到厌烦，就当这是流浪歌手黑仔的一个恶作剧好了。”

如果不是台湾这么小，三弦又处在晓剧场这样一个小小的小剧场话剧场地中，他一定会觉得今天的遭遇巧合得好像一个恶作剧。但台湾就是这么小，小到你受邀来看后辈编剧主演的话剧来晚了，摸黑找了个位子随便坐下，旁边的人边看边哭，这哭声令你心焦，你一直给他递纸，散场之后他转过头向你道谢，发现这是一位故交；而在你去后台找后辈寒暄、聊工作室明年的规划、插科打诨之后，走到后台门口，他还在。

“你是在等我？季电告诉你我今天会来？”

“不是不是，我看到你也很惊讶的！是在等季电啦，有点事情想找他帮忙。”

“他和剧组去聚餐了，从另一个门走的，已经走远了。有事干嘛不专门约个时间，季电说你连着来看了四天了，每次都是来找他帮忙？”

“是啦，就是他每次都有事，一直没答应我。”

“没答应什么？”

“给新的金光大电影主题曲填词……”

“人家最近事业上升期，没空也是正常，不过填词大概还是有可能挤出来一点时间的。”

“……还有一点剧本的问题。”

他们又在台北冬天的寒风里等了很久，大约十一点半，天上有一点落雨。

“你怎么还不走。”

“你一直在这里站着，好像有话要说。”

“那你还真会等。我是在等的士而已。”

“我送你吧……谢谢你今天的纸巾。”三弦没有回应，两个人往停车场慢慢地走，中间隔开半个人的距离。

黄立纲这几年来一直没有换车，大概金光维持得还算平稳，不需要卖车拍戏，也赚不到什么钱。于是三弦很快就找到了他的车，自然地坐上副驾驶，大衣上的雨滴滑落，浸入汗迹斑斑的皮坐垫里。他们也没什么话聊，已经很晚了，这次三弦从大陆回来，只有过年这几天的时间，走亲访友，谈合作，每天的行程都很满，一坐上车就有些困，头壳往车窗上靠。

“这出戏真的很感人欸，我已经是第四次看了还是哭到不行，”短暂的平静后，就有人喜欢没话找话打破让他不自在的平静，“白天的现实世界里的陌生人，只有每周四晚上在关渡大桥下戴着假面相见缠绵，遥望八里那边的灯塔，很浪漫又很绝望……”

“不过季电居然真的很会演同性恋欸！好厉害，要不是知道他是直男，我肯定相信他就是同性恋了。哎，你说，他会不会是那个，深柜啊？”没话找话之后是自言自语。

“好奇怪，今天你来了，这出戏才按正常的顺序演，你知道一共有四幕嘛，楔子加上一二三幕，但前几天都是乱序演的，第一天是一二三之后演楔子，第二天是楔子加上三二一，第三天是二三加楔子再演一，就很奇怪啊，不知道到底哪部分在前面，明明叫楔子却在后面演，明明标了数字又打乱，不知道是在讲什么，今天终于按顺序演了我才看明白！”

“不要大声！他之前的剧本你就每次都看透透了？反正你知道最后时间还是正常流动了就好，现在时间没有错乱，还在匀速正向前进，发生过的事情都发生过了，没有悔改的可能了，憨人就不要想太多——让我清静一会。”三弦拢了拢大衣，睡意涌来。

途中似乎下过很大的雨，雨刷刮刮地响，雨声轰轰，在副驾驶上包裹出一只安静的茧房。孤独的旅途上，黄立纲偷偷打开车载音响，最小声，应该吵不到人。

_冬季到台北来看雨_

_别在异乡哭泣_

副驾驶上的人转了个身，避开音响。

_轻轻回来，不吵醒往事_

_就当我从来不曾远离_

_如果相逢，把话藏心底_

_没有人，比我更懂你_

雨声渐弱，天却更凉了，眠梦中的身体跟随着车子转弯的方向倾斜，靠回了驾驶员身边。

_天还是天_ _~_ _哦_ _~_ _雨还是雨_ _~_

_我的伞下不再有你_

“别吵。”

“我还是我~哦哦~你还是你~”

“只是多了一个，冬季。讲了别吵怎么还唱起来了，你真正还是你没错，一样白目。”三弦终于迷迷糊糊醒来，实际上也不过是睡了十分钟而已，车里的氛围似乎已经微妙地变化了，有种令人神经过敏的熟悉感，“怎么忽然放起这个来，你车里不都是天地金光剑影魔踪？”

“你有骂过我太自恋了天天听自己的歌啊。”

“免了，还是剑影魔踪好困。一下子换成别的，怪渗人的。”

“不是一下子，换好久了……”

“等一下，等一下，”难得往车窗外望了望，午夜的台北他并不陌生，“这是在往哪里开啊，淡水？”

“对啊。”

“你是真正看季电的戏看入迷了还是怎样，淡水有什么啊大半夜开车去淡水？”

“淡水有你家啊。”

他们听到雨真的停了，最后一滴雨落在车上，之后的一分钟，车里都没有其他声音，车还在继续往淡水开。

“黄立纲你真正是白痴哦？我已经搬到大陆两年了，上周你不是还给我发祝福祝我在大陆一切顺利吗。淡水的房子早就卖掉了，还是你以为我有钱到存款能直接在杭州买房。”

“啊？哦哦，我习惯了就往这边开了，你也没有讲你现在住哪里，就……”

“我现在住酒店，在内湖。”

“那我现在掉头！”

“算了算了，来都来了……要不要去看淡江大桥？”

“对哦，你还没走过淡江大桥吧，去年刚刚完工的！”

台北这两年也没有多大变化，就像现在带他夜游台北的人，猛一见面觉得惊异，然后就看倦了，你还是你，我还是我，曾经的好处也记得，但选择离开了也没必要留恋，又没有恩断义绝老死不相往来，偶尔还是能回来，看看少见的新事物。

“怎么样，和杭州湾大桥比起来如何？”

“这里夜景很不错吧，我决定初七的员工旅行就来这里好了，带上帐篷和炉子来BBQ野营！”

“怎么不理我了，你……你是还在记恨我吗，三弦老师？”

“忽然叫得这么恭敬做什么，这里又不是公共场合，只有我们两个人而已。”

“所以是还在记恨了。”

“你说是就是了。”他们肆意地把车停在桥上，下车眺望，俯视台北，还有大海，“喂，你不会到现在还觉得世上有什么情天恨海，有那些多余的爱恨情仇吧，早和你讲过啊，现代社会了，没有那么浓烈的感情了，没人会在意过去的烂事的，都过去了。”

“这个我知道，清楚彼此的价值，相信对方，互相扶持，这才是你相信的爱情。”

“我是说，现在就过好现在，你拍你的金光，我写我的小说。”爱情的话题没有人回应。

桥上的灯光太亮了，在桥下看是一道靓丽的流线，从桥上俯瞰，城市和海洋，无论大小，都是暗淡的一片了。

“我们下桥吧。”

桥下的露营草坪湿润，两人都沾了一身湿，黄立纲才想起车后备箱还有一张干燥的野餐垫。

“金光也还是你的金光啊，九界是你的设定，墨家也是你创造的……”

“剧本也是你可以随便改的，活动也是你想怎样办就怎样办的，工资多少是你决定的，资金回不拢也是你的责任——”

“绍男，”

“《天之下》拍电视剧了，它也不是我的了，我的下一部小说才是我的——”

“绍男，”

“立纲！”黄立纲倏忽看到有雾气从三弦的嘴里冒出——台北分明还没有那么冷，而三弦似乎也声称自己戒烟了，“这样回应你，你满足了吗？”

“难道你还觉得我们是鸣人和佐助？你醒一醒，剑无极都退隐几年了，四年，五年？还是说你觉得我拥有雪山银燕的智慧？”

“你没有？”

“没有。”

“那我呢？”

“罢了，我们回去……”

“你看，那几个亮点，是不是八里啊！”黄立纲忽地站起身。

午夜的海雾分明很重，眼前还是有缥缈的亮斑闪烁。

“那边有人在和我们喊话吗——”三弦抬头望着他，也不自觉地缓缓站起来，脸凑在一起往对岸看去。

他们竖起耳朵，凝神于远方的灯塔与汽笛：听到海风呼啸，听到潮水的声音，听到大地的声音，面前的单车、帐篷和熄灭的篝火都淡去了，沾湿的大衣变得沉重，海与风，自然巨大的野兽的上颚与下颚，将分立的两人吞吃入腹。

“是不是又要下雨？”

“现在再下雨就完蛋了。”

“没事，我们还有车啊，暴雨飙车我也不在话下的。别再抽了，第几支了，第五支了吧？不是说戒烟了，怎么下桥之后一下子抽这么凶。”

“冷啊。而且大半夜你把我拉出来，不能睡觉，只能抽烟提神了。”

“那不如现在就回车里暖和一下。”

“车里不能抽烟。”

“车里可以睡觉啊？”

“再一支，再一支就结束，你要吗？”

“好吧，”两支烟接吻，渡过火光。

“看嘛，你也会抽啊。”

“我，我是适度抽烟，规律抽烟，一天一支，身体健康！”

“那祝你身体健康，万事如意，福如东海，寿比南山——”二手烟喷在对方的脸上，竟觉得温暖，两人不自觉地靠在一起，渐渐相拥。

拥抱也可以是毫不意外的，两个人都深谋远虑各怀鬼胎的。躯干贴近时，黄立纲的面颊也凑了过来，呵出热气，中年男人的脸上都黏着一层油脂，油脂相融时，三弦感到一阵恶心，尽管面前这张脸也不算丑，甚至在四十几岁的男人里算是保养得当的帅气脸蛋，但太近了，太近了还是让人条件反射地反胃，恶心带来眩晕，眩晕使人迷失，想要更进一步获得这样新奇的刺激了——这就是上瘾和沉溺。

心脏跳了很久，他们才松开彼此，上车去。黄立纲点着了火，打开空调暖风，25度，烘烤手掌，然后啪地一下，用手去烘热对方的脸颊。

“要不要再取取暖再走，其实初七的员工旅行你也可以来啊……绍男？”手臂忽然被握住

“停，”

“啊？”

“我说停，卡！”手臂被一把推开，“结束了，收工了，各回各家了！”

“就这么结束？”

“对，结束了，完结了，跟你说过多少次，没有故事可以无限延续，没有电视可以无限连载，再好的戏也要适时结束，不然就越拖越烂，歹戏拖棚——好了，收工回家了！”

“……然后呢？”

“结束就是结束，没有然后了！”

然后他们百无聊赖地在车里坐好把安全带系好，两个人没什么话可说，一个人开车，一个人打盹，一路上也没有下雨，到了酒店，寒暄两句，问嫂仔好不好哇，答道祝弟妹新年好，然后第二年也是……

<FIN…?>

[1] 纲的英文名是Steven Huang。

[2] 碰瓷 _The Dreamers_ 和《戏梦人生》。

[3] 抄袭自品月老梗客栈的桥段。


End file.
